My Name Is Tegan
by breakmyownheart
Summary: When two have always been one, what will happen when one becomes half? Tegan and Sara. Quincest.


**AN: Hi again! It's been a while! This one shot is from a prompt that kwincezt posted on Tumblr. You can see the prompt if you add**

**/post/75498074901/kwincezt-someone-should-write-this-quincest**

**to the URL.  
**

**Anyway, get a box of tissues.**

* * *

_March 24, 1998 12:32am_

Fingertips traced shadows while lips traced curves.

There was never a reason to discuss. They shared a face, a heart, a soul. The short stretch to sharing a bed had never caused an issue. The word 'understanding' did no justice to their connection.

After clothes were found, one half slinked away to the other bedroom like every time before.

_August 18, 1998 6:14pm_

"Should we order in or do we want to go out?"

"Chinese food has sounded good since that cooking show we watched earlier. Let's order from the new place on Chestnut Street."

"Sounds like a plan."

_February 9, 1999 10:07am_

"Hey, Sara! How are my girls doing?"

"We're doing fine. How are you? How is Bruce?"

"Well, Bruce had to switch to evenings. It's like we don't see each other except on weekends anymore. It's nice to have more 'me' time, though."

"That's understandable. We were planning to visit in a couple weeks. Do you think you guys would be free? Like, with his new schedule and all."

_September 15, 1999 3:18pm_

"It's early, but there is nowhere to hide these things."

"Oh my god, Tee! New bikes for our birthday?"

"Yeah. The bus is just too much when it's not freezing out, and now we can go to the park on our days off."

A hand pulled a tie, dragging them to their bedroom.

_June 2, 2000 1:42pm_

Feet turned pedals as they raced to the park.

This was their spot. The wooded area was not frequented by many visitors, and the old limestone pavilion gave extra privacy. They could listen to the trees and each other without judgmental eyes or ears.

The spirit of the forest blended with their spirit, making them truly one.

_December 24, 2000 1:03am_

"It's so weird not to have Bruce here for Christmas."

"Yeah, but at least she seems to be doing okay without him. Some people weren't lucky enough to be born with their soul mate."

Wink. Smile.

The moonlight was enough. Their bodies had long since been mapped.

Muscle memory and habit carried one half to the other bedroom.

_May 13, 2001 10:16am_

"Class ends at four, so we can go out tonight."

"Great! That new French place smells so good whenever we go to the bookstore, but it might be expensive."

"Five years is worth it."

_May 13, 2001 2:54pm_

"Yes, may I speak to a…Sara Quin?"

"Speaking."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have some bad news. There has been an accident."

The phone crashed to the floor next to two knees.

_May 17, 2001 12:29pm_

"Go home, honey. I've got her."

"But…we need to be together. We need each other!"

"You need to shower and rest in your own bed. You know I'll call you the second anything changes."

_May 24, 2001 8:16am_

Breathing in the scent on the pillow, it was clutched tightly to an even tighter chest.

Tears from unblinking eyes started to dampen the top, but no sound filled the room.

_June 5, 2001 9:07pm_

"I'm sorry, miss, but visiting hours are over."

"Just five more minutes, please?"

_August 30, 2001 7:27am_

The sheets and pillows had lost half of their scent, but the clothes had retained their fragrance. After months of being untouched, the left side of the closet seemed appealing. As not to squander the quantity or quality, only one clothing item every two weeks was chosen.

Blurry eyes staring in the bathroom mirror almost made it appear they were together again.

Almost.

_September 19, 2001 5:31pm_

"Come on, honey. Don't you think you should go out? It's your birthday."

"Yes, Mom. It is our birthday. Which is why we're spending it together."

"But…I just hate seeing you like this. You need to go out, talk with your friends, spend a little time away from the hospital and your bedroom. Even I haven't seen you for months outside of visiting her, except for when I bring you groceries."

Eyes rolled before the door slammed.

"I just don't want to lose both of my babies."

_October 26, 2001 2:13pm_

Monitors blared.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room."

Sobs echoed.

_October 27, 2001 11:04am_

"Yes, Ms. Clement, she's stable for now, but there was a severe hemorrhage in her brain. We won't know how much damage, if any, came from it until when…if…she wakes up."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Also, I should tell you that…with how difficult it was to stabilize her yesterday, she may not be able to handle that again. I'm not telling you to give up hope, but I don't want you to feel I've lied to you or held anything back. We're all pulling for you, Sonia. You and Sara have become part of our little family here."

"I understand, and thank you again."

_October 29, 2001 9:58am_

The fog on the bathroom mirror clouded its reflection.

"Don't get any ideas about pulling that stunt again, Tee."

_November 18, 2001 6:26pm_

"I'm so glad you agreed to meet him. It's nice to see you out of the house."

"Of course, Mom. If you're dating someone new, he has to get approval."

"Oh, here he comes!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Richard."

"…Sara."

_December 13, 2001 2:47am_

The worn laundry that had been left in the hamper in May was designated as sleepwear, but it was now gone.

Tears obscured the view of the ceiling.

Sleep did not come.

_December 25, 2001 3:27am_

The bathroom mirror did not need to be fogged anymore, as it was no longer a mirror.

"Merry Christmas, Tee."

"Merry Christmas, Sasa."

_December 31, 2001 10:48pm_

"Hi, my name is Theresa. What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey."

"Two whiskeys, straight up. I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move to Vancouver?"

"No. Just not really big on bars."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to ring in the new year at this one. What's your name?"

"T-…Sara."

_January 22, 2002 1:15pm_

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Honey. Where were you? I had to let myself in."

"In the bathroom."

"Oh, I thought I heard voices. Were you on the phone?"

"No."

_February 14, 2002 8:17pm_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tee."

"A present for my valentine."

"It's beautiful!"

_February 23, 11:36am_

"I like your new ring, Sara. Did someone special give it to you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, come on. I'm your mother. I want to know these things. Is that why you haven't been going to the hospital as much lately?"

_March 19, 2002 2:41pm_

Months had passed since the last of the sleepwear had run out. Sleep was becoming increasingly rare, and it came in shorter and shorter stretches when it did finally come.

The right side of the closet had switched to being the untouched one.

Time and reality blurred.

_April 30, 2002 10:17am_

Arms swung and legs kicked.

"Sedate her, stat."

The shrill flatline was drowned out by a scream.

_May 6, 2002 2:02pm_

"She's been mostly unresponsive. She will eat occasionally, but for the most part, she stays in her bed. She won't acknowledge another person, even when being bathed. It's as though she is in a world where she is the only person. In her mind, she is completely alone."

"Is there anything I can do, Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, but there is little that even we can do until she decides to let us into her world."

_May 13, 2002 9:33am_

"Let's begin. Do you know why you're here, Sara?"

"…Tegan."

"Tegan is why you are here?"

"My name is Tegan."


End file.
